<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together, Forever by NerdDragonVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703328">Together, Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdDragonVoid/pseuds/NerdDragonVoid'>NerdDragonVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdDragonVoid/pseuds/NerdDragonVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his Godfather in the Department of Mysteries, Harry Potter thought his life couldn't get any worse. He was wrong. Alone, Helpless, and ignored by his friends, Harry finally gives in to his newfound bloodlust. Would a certain French Veela be able to save him from himself before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flowerpot Garden Collection One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together, Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, otherwise I'd be a billionaire.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well I've decided to give this Fanfiction thing a shot. After reading fanfics for more than 2 years, I think it's about time I man up and write something. Hope you enjoy this one-shot I've written for Collab Gang of Harry/Fleur discord.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Special thanks to Abel Lecoq, x102reddragon, DavidtheAthenai, Ajax, Manrann, HonorverseFan and all the other members of Harry/Fleur discord for beta-reading this thing and helping in making it better. Pretty sure they had a hard time doing it, considering how many mistakes I make while writing. You guys rock!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>And of course, a big shout-out to Liberty Prime for his marvelous idea of the Collab Gang. Check out his fics. He goes by the name of "gomez36000".</strong>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Harry walked through the streets of Magnolia Crescent, depressed and angry. These last few weeks, no, these last few years had been hell for him. Confronting a defence professor with an additional face at the back of his head, facing a giant snake who can kill someone with a look, fighting against a hundred soul-sucking demonic creations, being forced to compete in a tournament meant for people 3 years older than him, only to end up tied in a graveyard and watching the resurrection of the monster who had tried to kill him since he was an infant, being vilified by the public for being a liar and an attention-seeking brat just because he tried to warn them of impending doom, and then losing the only man he saw as a father figure in this world, his godfather. And to add to that, he had been thrown back into his prison in Privet Drive. And worse yet, his friends hadn't sent a single letter in all of the holidays. Just like last year.</p><p> </p><p>He tried his best to ignore the negative thoughts, but they just refused to go away, filling him with resentment and anger towards his so-called friends. Why? Why was it always him that suffered? Why was he the only one that lost everything? Could he lose anything else? Could his life become any worse? </p><p> </p><p>Harry really shouldn't have challenged the gods of irony.</p><p> </p><p>As he was walking, wrapped up in his own thoughts, he never heard the rustling of a bush, never saw a hooded figure in black robes rushing towards him from behind. The figure grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the rough asphalt of the road, breaking his nose. He couldn't do anything as the figure dragged him back into the bushes, and brought their face towards his neck. And then he felt a sting on it, as if something had bitten him. At that moment, he realized with a jolt. It was a Vampire!</p><p> </p><p>Yes, his life definitely could become worse. It just had!</p><p> </p><p>He was no match for the Vampire's enhanced strength. His wand was safe in his trunk, and his trunk was safe in his cupboard, thanks to his dear relatives. So he could do nothing as the Vampire drank his fill, and then stood up and disapparated. As he passed out from the blood loss and pain, his last thought was where the hell was his watch guard that Dumbledore insisted on having.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>When he woke up it was very dark and he was lying on uncomfortable ground, pebbles digging into his skin. It took him a moment to recall the events of a few hours ago and then he chuckled humorlessly. He was a Vampire now. He could feel it, the thirst for blood, erotic thoughts of red liquid persisting in his mind no matter how much he tried to stop them. Apparently Fates weren't done with him yet. Now he was a fanged beast who would have to feed on blood to survive. He felt that same anger burning inside him.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Why only him?</p><p> </p><p>Well, if fate wanted to fuck with him, he'll pay back with equal vigour.</p><p> </p><p>His moral side tried to reason with him, he didn't listen to it for a second.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't care anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He was done.</p><p> </p><p>He. Was. Done!</p><p> </p><p>He got up with surprising agility, but it was to be expected. Vampires have enhanced strength, senses and agility. So maybe it compensated for the blood loss he had suffered. But he was feeling it. The craving. The bloodlust. He wanted to feed.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted blood.</p><p> </p><p>He walked back towards his 'home', intent on getting his things and going back to his world. And then, he'd probably go to Knockturn Alley and find someone to feed on. Probably some Death Eater. Their death or transformation wouldn't make him guilty as much. But as he neared Number 4, his now-enhanced ears picked up a sound of snoring. Snoring that was coming from the roadside, but there was no one in sight. It probably was an Order member, on 'watch'. And Harry had a good idea of who it was. He approached the sound and felt with his hands. He gripped an invisibility cloak and gently pulled.</p><p> </p><p>And lo and behold! It was him again. Mundungus Fletcher. Rage boiled inside of Harry at the sight of him. It was the second time. The second time he was ambushed in Privet Drive, where he was supposed to be safe, and both of the times, Fletcher was the guard. Harry wanted to kill him right there and then, but didn't because….</p><p> </p><p>Because?</p><p> </p><p>Why the hell not? He needed blood! And he could very well stage it as a Death Eater attack!</p><p> </p><p>A savage grin spread across Harry's now even more handsome face. Not that he knew about the changes in his face or body yet. This bastard was the reason he was a Vampire now. He deserved to pay.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed him by his skull and straight brought his canine-turned-fangs into his neck, uncaring of the way Fletcher's eyes shot open at the pain and the way he thrashed around helplessly and tried to reach for his wand. He put a hand on Fletcher's mouth to stop his screams and kept drinking as much as he wanted to. Which was a lot, considering he had lost quite a bit of blood and he was also hungry.</p><p> </p><p> By the time he was done, Fletcher's eyes had turned lifeless and his attempts to reach for his wand had long stopped. But Harry wasn't done yet, no. He searched the man for anything of value, and found some muggle and magical currency, some kind of a coin different from a galleon, and a wand. He also found some tobacco, but left it as it was useless for him. He took everything else, put the cloak back on his body and walked inside his 'home', eager to meet his 'family'. He could hear the sounds of T.V. and cutlery from outside, so they weren't asleep yet. Probably were waiting for him so that they could 'welcome' him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Boy! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any…." That was as far as Vernon Dursley got before he was cut off by his nephew lunging headfirst for his neck. Vernon, not an athletic man in any way, didn't stand a chance as his throat was ripped out by Harry. He found out he didn't like the taste of Muggle blood at all. No. He'd stick with magical. It was more powerful and intoxicating, probably good for his magic too. He then turned his gaze towards Petunia, who was watching the scene with an expression of pure terror. She looked into the eyes of her nephew, hoping to find some clemency, due to shared blood and all. She was being woefully naive. Harry took special pleasure in ripping out her throat and watched in satisfaction as she gurgled and choked and finally died. Now only one bastard remained.</p><p>Said bastard was snoring away in his bed, oblivious to the fact that he was now an Orphan. Harry was about to lunge for his neck, but stopped. He remembered all the pain, suffering and humiliation he had suffered at the hands of this whale. He wanted him to live, to suffer for his whole life. Thankfully, the moron slept with a sleep mask, probably couldn't stand the sunlight in the morning coming from the window. Well, Harry was about to take care of that problem for him.</p><p>He went downstairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and the axe from the shed outside. He took a pan from the kitchen and set it on the stove to heat. He went upstairs again and looked at the sleeping figure with utmost loathing, and swung the axe with all the energy he could muster, resulting in the right arm of Dudley Dursley completely amputated, and said boy to wake up with a painful scream, which Harry muffled by grabbing his tongue and chopping it off with the knife. He then took a sock lying nearby and stuffed it in his victim's mouth, and before Dudley could think about removing it with his left hand, it was also chopped clean off. Harry for once thanked his newfound strength, which allowed him to wield the short axe with a single hand. But Harry wasn't done yet, no.</p><p>Dudley's legs met the same fate as his arms, and Harry also stabbed his eyes with the knife. The result was now a blind, mute, quad amputee Dudley Dursley, who had passed out from pain, fear and blood loss. Harry knew if he didn't do anything soon, the fat bastard would die. He rushed downstairs and grabbed the now hot pan from the stove and dashed upstairs, and without any mercy, put the pan on his cousin's wounds, cauterizing them in perhaps the most crudest way possible. Dudley was only able to let out a groan at the pain. He'd remain like this for the rest of his life, and Harry didn't feel a shred of guilt or regret. Now came the most tricky part.</p><p> </p><p>He had to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it wouldn't be difficult per se. The problem would be staying out of Mrs Figg's sight and framing it as a Death Eater attack. He had to be fast, or he would be spotted. He took the pan back and washed it thoroughly, intent on making sure no blood marks, or worse, fingerprints would remain. He put it back on its shelf and then went to his room and ransacked everything, taking all the things necessary and messing up the place, so it would look like an ambush. He also ordered Hedwig to leave and meet him in Diagon alley. He came back downstairs and smashed through the cupboard door with a kick. He took out his trunk and put all the things from his room in it, including the axe and the knife. He then went to the master bedroom and took everything of value. Which turned out to be quite a bit of money and jewellery. He did the same with Dudley's room, and came back downstairs. Now, the tricky part started. He had to use magic now. He knew as soon as he cast one spell, it'd be about 20 minutes before he got the first owl. He hoped it would be enough time. He took out Fletcher's wand and put a Disillusionment Charm on himself.</p><p> </p><p>Countdown had started.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly put a feather-light charm on his trunk then put a shrinking charm on it. He put the matchbox-sized trunk in his pocket and went out of the house, closing the door behind him. He fired a bludgeoning hex on the door, blowing it open to smithereens. It would look like Death Eaters had blown open the door. He took a deep breath and mustered as much hatred and anger as he could inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Morsmordre!"</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Mark was fired in the sky, bathing the dark of the night in an eerie glow. He ran back towards the roadside where he had killed Fletcher. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the light turn on in the window of Mrs Figg's house. He had to be fast. He hurriedly wiped the wand with his shirt to mess up the fingerprints and then snapped it in two, so that people wouldn't find out spells were used from this wand. He threw the pieces near Fletcher's body, got up and ran as fast as he could. He reached the edge of Magnolia Crescent and stopped to catch his breath. It looked like he was safe for now. He opened his trunk and took out his broom and invisibility cloak, shrunk his trunk again, mounted the broom and flew away into the sky, never hearing dozens of cracks of apparition sounding in Privet Drive.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>Fleur Delacour stepped out of the gates of Gringotts and breathed deeply. The goblins were really a bunch of taskmasters. Fleur couldn't remember having any free time to herself while working. As soon as she completed one thing, the wretched creatures had something new for her already. Her life had become quite boring, honestly. She wanted excitement; she wanted a better life. But this war with the Dark Lord had all but stagnated everything.</p><p> </p><p>As Fleur approached the Apparition Point, she out of the corner of her eye, caught sight of a hooded figure lurking near the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Normally, Fleur would've avoided a shady person like them. But she felt something, some kind of connection from the figure. Like she knew them from somewhere. At that moment the figure turned their head towards her and Fleur assumed they were startled, for they immediately turned around and started walking back towards Knockturn Alley. Now extremely curious, and wary, Fleur followed. She saw that the figure tried his best to not look like they were in a hurry, but she knew they were running from her. So at least they didn't mean her harm. If they had, they would have attacked by now. </p><p> </p><p>The figure turned around a corner, and Fleur followed. As soon as she turned she saw a wand pointed at her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? And why are you following me?" It was the voice of a male. No face was visible beneath the hood. Probably an obscuring charm.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you. I don't know how but I know you. We've met before. Who are you? And why are you being so shady?" Fleur asked. The man seemed unwilling to answer, so Fleur continued, "I'm not going anywhere without answers, so just get on with it."</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed, "Follow me." And started walking away. Fleur hurried to catch him. He led them to a small old building with worn, faded paint. It clearly had seen better days. He led them upstairs and into a small flat. Like the building, it wasn't luxurious or anything. Just a place to live. At least it was clean. Everything was neat and ordered. And it actually had a homey feeling to it. Fleur decided that it wasn't that bad of a place to live. The flat at least, the same couldn't be said about the building or the Alley. She turned her attention back to the figure who now pulled his hood from his face and she gasped at what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry? Harry is that you?" She had heard about his disappearance of course. It had been a couple of days. And she had been worried sick for him as well. And why wouldn't she be? He was her first and only friend in England. She had been looking forward to meeting him at The Burrow. But then that Death Eater attack happened and he disappeared. He had changed, that's for sure. His face was more gaunt and his body lean. His skin had become shinier and silky smooth and hair glossy black. He was quite a bit taller than her as well. All in all, Fleur liked what she saw. But the most prominent thing about him were his eyes. Just as before. But what was different now was the red circle surrounding the green of his eye. A circle that immediately gave him away as…</p><p> </p><p>"Vampire? Harry, they made you a Vampire?" Fleur almost screamed. Said wizard sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and you have to keep it a secret Fleur. I don't want people to know about it. No one."</p><p> </p><p>"But why Harry? Everyone is worried for you. They even tried to send you owls, but they came back unopened." Fleur retorted, aware of the miniscule twitch that appeared in his eye at her revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care anymore Fleur. I don't consider them as friends anymore. I wrote to them everyday! Hoping they'd respond, hoping they would answer my questions. None of them answered. Not a single one of them. I can bet anything it was on our dear headmaster's orders. I bet they both are at the Burrow together, aren't they? And then, I was bitten by a Vampire at a place where I was supposed to be safe. I've given up on them. I'm done. They are not my friends anymore. I'm only telling you this because you wouldn't stop following me. And I'm sure you'd have put two and two together anyway." Harry said. Fleur looked down for a moment, remembering an interaction between Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore at The Burrow during the start of the holidays. And then looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Even so, they are worried about you. At least send a letter telling them you're alright." Harry thought about it for a moment then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, then they would insist I come back. And that, I don't want. Even you cannot go and tell them I'm here Fleur. Please. And while we're at it, how the hell do you know what they are going through? When did you meet them?" Harry asked curiously. Fleur looked surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"They didn't tell you?" Harry snorted at her question.</p><p> </p><p>"I just told you they never sent me one single letter Fleur. The bastards only did so when I 'disappeared'." He finished derisively.</p><p> </p><p>"William and I are getting married. I have been staying at The Burrow to get to know his family." She tried her best to hide her disdain at the mention of his family, but she knew she wasn't fully successful at it, judging by frown on Harry's face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew he could use this to his advantage. It looked like Fleur wasn't fond of the Weasleys. And he had been the same since a few days. He could use some company. Not to mention Fleur was quite competent in magic as well. Probably she'd also be able to teach him many things.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I think your face clearly states you don't like living with them all that much. Would you mind spending some time with me? We can get to know each other better and you can probably teach me many things about magic. You only need to go back there for dinner and such. What do you say Fleur? I made a mistake in not getting to know you better 2 years ago. I'd like to remedy that." Harry said, trying to add as much charisma as he could in his voice. And he probably succeeded to some extent if her pink cheeks were anything to go by. It took some nagging, but Fleur agreed in the end.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>And so began the growth of their tentative acquaintanceship into something more. Fleur worked at Gringotts, ventured into Knockturn Alley and spent time with Harry. They learned quite a bit about each other, and started to enjoy each other's company. Harry learned that Fleur's father was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in France and her mother was an Enchantress. Fleur herself was considered quite a prodigy in Charms and was quite competent in Transfiguration too.</p><p> </p><p>"A fact that pisses Hermione Granger off to no end. I tried to explain some theory to her the other day. Mostly because she was struggling with it and I was bored. She probably didn't take it well that I knew more than her and lashed out at me. Calling me a show off and telling me to mind my own business. Ever since then I've steered clear of her. Not even glancing at her. And then I heard her telling Ginevra how I clearly thought I was better than everyone and that's why I wouldn't look in her direction. She's perhaps the most arrogant girl I've ever met." Fleur finished her rant with a huff. Harry nodded in understanding. He was done trying to defend Hermione from her bossy attitude and ridiculous amounts of competitiveness she held inside her. She had to realize there are always people who are better than her. </p><p> </p><p>It was clear to Harry that Fleur was enjoying her time with him. More than she could ever enjoy being at Burrow, where everyone seemed to dislike her. Everyday the time she spent in Harry's apartment grew more and more, and she didn't even look the slightest bit guilty about it. Their time was spent discussing magic, duelling, talking, or just simply sitting together reading books of their choices. Fleur was starting to realize Harry and her were very compatible. They hit it off quite well. And she was even more pleased at Harry's next proclamation. Surprised and concerned, but also pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" She asked him, in a concerned tone. Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I've made up my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Why though?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's the only way. I'm a Vampire, and I don't want to be anywhere near them anymore. I don't know what I will do if I see them. Not to mention what the Ministry will do to me when they find out. No, I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm done."</p><p> </p><p>"What will you do then?" Fleur asked curiously, trying her best to hide her pleasure at the news. He'd not go anywhere. He'll remain here. She'll have a place to go to everyday. Where she could enjoy herself. More so, he'd be nowhere near that bint Ginevra. She'd seen the interested look on her face when those twins were talking about Love Potions and such. And given her infatuation with Harry, it wasn't a Herculean task to figure out who she was thinking of using it on. No. He'll be here, with her. She'd have him all to herself. That stalking little bitch Ginevra had no right to ogle his handsome features hungrily! That was her job.</p><p> </p><p>Wait what? Where had that last thought came from?</p><p>Though, deep down, Fleur knew she'd been having these kinds of thoughts for a few days. With each day that she spent with him, her thoughts of marriage with Bill became more and more depressing. She hadn't interacted much with Harry during the tournament, only a few words here and there. She held a great amount of respect for him, for saving her sister, but she hadn't interacted with him much. And then she had taken a job at Gringotts and had worked with Bill for more than a year. And then Harry came back into her life. And she would admit in a heartbeat that the time she spent with Harry was much more enjoyable than with Bill.</p><p> </p><p>She had always thought of him as too young for her. Yes, she had thought of him as a potential suitor back in his fourth year. And why not? He was courageous, he was powerful, he wasn't afraid of doing the right thing, and he was also good looking. He also could ignore her allure as if it was non-existent. But now?</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that day when she followed him, she had spent the majority of her free time with him. And she could easily say she much preferred it to disapproving and scathing looks at the Burrow. Harry and her took to each other like a fish took to water. He was always available for her, listening attentively while she described her work, ranting constantly about work, Weasleys, pure-blood bigots, Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Weasleys, Goblins. Oh, and did she mention Weasleys? He always listened to her, giving his opinion when necessary and telling her what she could do to make the situation better. She simply loved spending time with him. So much, that she became upset whenever she was about to go back to The Burrow.</p><p> </p><p>He was kind, he was loving, he was caring, he valued family and friendship more than anything. He was powerful, he was determined, he was protective. Not to mention hot as hell. Yes, he could be dense sometimes but most boys were like that. Besides, nobody's perfect. He had told her the truth of the Privet Drive. The abuse he had suffered for years there, his depression, the deaf ear his friends had turned towards him, the resentment at the Headmaster and Granger and Weasley, his transformation, the deaths of Dursleys, the false staging, and his escape. And there was no way she could hate him for murdering those…. those animals. She almost made a mistake of calling them "Humans". He was afraid he would lose his "now only friend", but Fleur assured him that she didn't hate him for it. That she'd probably have done the same if she were in his position.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe they fell for it actually. After reading about Vampires and all, I'd thought at least Remus would smell my scent on all those bodies. With him being a Werewolf and all. I also don't understand how the hell I can walk in sunlight. Sunlight is supposed to be dangerous for Vampires." Harry half-said, half-asked. Fleur remembered reading something about partial creatures.</p><p>"Maybe you are a partial Vampire. A Vampire who only gained a part of Vampirism." Fleur said thoughtfully. Harry frowned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"But how is this possible? You either are a full Vampire or not at all."</p><p> </p><p>"It's true for Werewolves. Not for Vampires. There are a lot of creatures who only turned into part-vampires. Basically, a person who is an animagus, who has a human and a vampire for  parents, or a person who already has some lingering essence of a powerful creature flowing inside them cannot turn into a full Vampire. You must be one of the above-mentioned cases."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. He certainly wasn't an animagus, neither of his parents were Vampires as far as he knew. He was intrigued by the lingering essence thing though.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of lingering essence?"</p><p> </p><p>"It could be anything. Anything that remains in your body for a long time and doesn't flush out or cannot be counteracted. It can remain dormant, but it must be there." Harry thought hard, and then answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Basilisk Venom count?" Fleur looked at him skeptically for asking such a silly question. As if someone would be able to survive Basilisk venom inside them! But answered nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's certainly powerful enough to remain in the bloodstream of a person and would mess with the Vampire infection if by some miracle the person manages to survive the unsurvivable venom." Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I've survived that unsurvivable. Only because of Phoenix tears, but yes. It's probably dormant in my bloodstream. Neutralized by the tears."</p><p> </p><p>Fleur was shocked. Here was a person in front of her who had survived a killing curse, and now apparently had survived the most potent venom in the world as well. She had no doubt he was speaking the truth. She couldn't detect any sign of lie or joke from him. Only genuine truth. Her respect for him grew another notch, and it was at quite a high level even before that. </p><p> </p><p>"Well that explains how you're only a part-vampire. It's actually a good thing. It did more good than harm in my opinion. Part-vampires are, in a nutshell, basically humans with some enhanced abilities. You still retain all the abilities you had as a human, if what I've read about them is true. The only downside is that you will have the bloodlust and the craving for blood a typical Vampire possesses. That would be a problem. While we're at it, how can you even find so much blood without being noticed anyway? I doubt many wizards or muggles having their blood sucked out wouldn't grab the attention of the ministry." Fleur asked curiously. Harry knew this question would be coming eventually. He hadn't told her yet because he wasn't comfortable talking about it. But now he knew he could trust her. She would understand. She always did.</p><p> </p><p>Harry beckoned her to follow and led her to a closet. Harry opened the door and Fleur gasped at what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>It was Lucius Malfoy. Bound and gagged, and probably asleep. Or maybe passed out. She wasn't sure. But his eyes were closed, his robes were filthy and his hair was unkempt and matted. His neck had two puncture wounds from where Harry probably feasted. He truly looked quite pathetic. Fleur turned to Harry who closed the door and looked back at his beautiful companion. He answered her unasked question.</p><p> </p><p>"I stumbled upon him accidentally the day after I arrived at Knockturn Alley. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. Probably thought nobody would dare mess with him. With him being in Dark Lord's inner circle and all. Why the hell he isn't in Azkaban right now, I don't know. Probably Voldemort broke them all out or something. But I decked him very hard on the head and knocked him out. Ever since then I've kept him in here. He's basically surviving on nutrient potions I inject inside him 2 times everyday. I also give him blood replenishers everyday so that I could feast on his blood as much as I want. I stun him every 2 or 3 hours so that he wouldn't try and escape or worse, summon his master. Probably one day I'll torture him for information, but that day is not today." Harry told her impassively. Fleur nodded at his words. She then asked the question that had been lingering in his mind for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"What will you do now Harry? Now that you're a Vampire, and not going back to Hogwarts. What will you do? Would you live your life like this? In isolation, away from everyone? Or you would go out and fight You-Know-Who?" Harry looked at the door of the closet contemplatively for a whole minute, then answered without looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I never wanted to fight Fleur. I never wanted any part in this war. All I wanted was a normal and peaceful life. I still do, and probably always will. But I'll probably never achieve it. Even if I defeat Voldemort, they'll never stop vilifying me for being a Vampire. And if I don't defeat him, he'll eventually come for me. No matter how much I try and hide. He'll find me. The only solace is that now I have all the time in the world. I'm immortal. I was thinking of training as much as I could, then landing a death blow on Voldemort. And then probably live my life far away from everyone. Far away from everything magical." Harry finished with a sad smile. Fleur's heart went out to him. Here was a person who had sacrificed so much for this world. Who had done so much. Still faced so much ridicule and mocking. He had every right to hate the magical world. And it looked like he actually did hate it now. Fleur couldn't blame him for wanting to go away. The place was full of bigots and ungrateful bastards. He would be better off away from this place.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of Harry leaving depressed Fleur more than anything, to her own surprise. She didn't want him to leave. She understood why he wanted to leave, but she didn't like it. She wanted him to stay. Stay with her. At that moment Fleur realized something. Something she had been thinking since some days, but it had only been confirmed now.</p><p> </p><p>She had fallen for Harry Potter.</p><p>She was terrified of losing him. Of losing her best, no, her only friend in Britain. But what she was more terrified of, was not seeing him ever again. Of him probably being with another woman while she popped out Bill's kids. The thought terrified her more than anything. She knew most women on Earth would consider Harry to be a perfect husband material, and would try their best to have him all to themselves. But she wouldn’t allow that. He was hers. And hers alone. The world could go to hell. That thrice damned Dark Lord could go to hell. Her negligent Fiancè and his moronic family could also go to hell. He was hers, and Fleur Delacour always gets what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>She took a step closer towards Harry. Her face must have betrayed some of her inner thoughts, as Harry's expression became a little surprised and guarded. He looked at her warily as she approached.</p><p> </p><p>"Fleur, wh-what are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>She kept decreasing the already too short distance between them, and answered in a low, husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing what you always do Harry," She reached him and pressed her chest to his, making him shiver lightly, his face turning red. She cupped his cheek in her delicate hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered, making her smile at him. He was so cute when he was blushing and stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing what is right!" With that, Fleur pressed her lips to his, in a slow but passionate kiss. She tried to make it deeper, but Harry was seemingly too shocked to actually respond, so she broke the kiss and looked up at his wide-eyed face.</p><p> </p><p>"Really Harry, just relax. I've found out I like you, a lot. I want this, I want you. So just relax and go along. I want to see if this deep friendship we share can turn into something much better." With that, Fleur pressed her lips to his once again, and this time, Harry responded with equal fervour. They both made out passionately as their world exploded in pure bliss. Eyes closed, they tugged at each other's clothes as Harry's legs hit the edge of the bed. Fleur pushed him on the bed and straddled him, grinding herself against him and never breaking away from the kiss. Harry, tired of awkward fumbling, tugged hard at her shirt and ripped it in two, making Fleur smirk at him mischievously. She did the same to his shirt and threw away the pieces.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you don't stop now Fleur. I think I'll go mad if you change your mind right now." Harry said, eyeing her perfect bra covered breasts hungrily, waiting for her to either open it herself or ask him to rip it off. Fleur looked at him equally lustfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing short of Global Destruction would stop me, love. The night is still long, and we have to make the most of it." Fleur then resumed kissing him, snaking her hand inside his jeans and underwear, making him groan in her mouth in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>We'll be making the most of it indeed. Harry mused as he slipped his hand in her skirt.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>They both lay in his bed, stark naked, breathing hard, just enjoying each other's presence while coming down from their respective orgasmic highs. It had been probably their fourth or fifth round of sex, each one more passionate than previous. Harry was grateful that his newfound stamina was adequate to satiate a Veela's sex drive.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a couple of days since Fleur had taken the initiative and kissed Harry. Ever since then, they had made love everyday. Their first time was a bit awkward, with both of them being virgins and not having any sexual experience. But their enthusiasm had compensated quite well for their inexperience. Ever since then, both of them had bought many sex related books, spied on some prostitutes in Knockturn Alley while they were going at it, and made love in any way they could. Fast, slow, passionate, hard. You name it. By now they had both learnt quite a bit on how to pleasure their partner.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was honestly quite surprised that he was Fleur's first. He had thought a beauty like Fleur would have had sex at least once. She was almost 20 after all. Fleur had simply told him that no man had ever caught her fancy like that. Even with Bill she had thought of waiting until they were married. Harry was surprised, but he certainly wasn't complaining. They both lost their virginities to each other, and it was one of the best moments of his life. He turned his attention back to the gorgeous Veela who was now tracing circles on his chest with her delicate finger. She raised her head and rested it on his chest, sighing contentedly. Harry raised his head and planted a kiss on her forehead, making her smile up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think William is starting to get suspicious. Whenever he's at home, he looks at me with narrowed eyes. Probably his dear mother and sister told him I've not been spending time at their home lately. He even asked me to give up my job at Gringotts. I plainly refused. He's mad at me for that. Not that I care." Fleur told him. Harry frowned. He knew Fleur was going to break off her engagement with Bill, but it still didn't stop the jealousy surging within. It was ridiculous, he knew. Fleur spent all her free time here, she cared for him, she liked him more than Bill, hell she slept with him everyday. Still it didn't stop the damn feeling.</p><p> </p><p>What made him more depressed was that one day Fleur would certainly leave him. Oh, it was certainly possible she would stay with him for decades, but eventually she'll also die. While he, the immortal, would live on in misery. Alone. Friendless.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Fleur was looking at him brooding. She smiled sadly, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She had to distract him, she didn't want him brooding after such a great session of sex.</p><p> </p><p>"Lupin came to the Burrow the other day you know?*</p><p> </p><p>Harry scowled at the name. The animosity between Vampires and Werewolves aside, he had started to hate that man as well. He first abandoned him for 12 years after his parents died, and then never sent him a letter even after he came to Hogwarts. Only meeting him for the first time in third year. Then, he abandoned him in his fourth year when he was thrown in a deadly tournament, and even now, he followed Dumbledore's instructions blindly and never sent him a letter. Not even a "I'm sorry about Sirius." The man was a literal coward. Always blaming everything on his lycanthropy. Harry knew that Werewolves were hated throughout Europe, but even a letter from him would have sufficed.</p><p> </p><p>Old Harry might have forgiven him, the new one certainly didn't.</p><p> </p><p>And to add to that, when a woman actually shows interest in him, he pretends she doesn't exist or outright refuses to acknowledge her advances. Fleur had told him that she had heard Tonks crying in front of Molly quite a few times but had been unable to do anything. Harry felt bad for Tonks, but was also a little irritated with her. Honestly, what did she see in that cowardly, gloomy man? She was young, cheerful, bubbly, beautiful, and could literally change herself to whoever she wanted. In a nutshell, a woman of every man's dreams. She was wasting herself on that Werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he certainly couldn't go to her and try to change her mind. She'd have to realize it for herself. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late for her before she came to her senses.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was looking at me funny. Like he could smell someone familiar on me but couldn't figure out who it was. He probably could smell you on me, but your newfound Vampirism messed up your scent a bit." Harry nodded, grateful for that. He certainly didn't want Remus finding out Fleur was sleeping with Harry while the whole nation was wondering where the hell he was. He was lucky that Snape had told the Order that the Dark Lord never disclosed all of his plans to every Death Eater. The Order thought that Harry was in Dark Lord's captivity and Snape didn't know his whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>"How's Tonks?" Harry asked Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>"She's fine, I think. Always in a morose mood, but fine other than that. She also came around a couple of days ago. Was worried about you." Fleur told him. Harry smiled slightly. Tonks was one more person who he still liked in this country. She was like an older sister to him. Maybe, if he managed to make it out of this alive, he would probably reveal himself to her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do about Voldemort? He knows you're missing, and has been sending his servants everywhere to search for you. Even across the pond." Fleur asked him quietly. Harry went quiet for some moments before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I've already told you Fleur. I plan on keeping up with my training. I'm planning on fighting him to death one day. Hopefully I'll make it out alive." Fleur looked down at his words. Truth be told, she was terrified for him. She had heard of the heinous crimes the Dark Lord and his men had committed during the first war, and even now they had started their raids. Killing defenseless and innocent men, women and children. The Ministry was full of incompetent idiots or people loyal to that Monster's cause. She knew that it'd take a lot of time for Harry to reach Voldemort's level. Not mere one or two years.</p><p> </p><p>"If only I knew how the hell did he survive that night. I wasn't the only one who survived the killing curse that night. He did as well. The question is, how? I have a feeling that diary has something to do with it, but I'm not sure." His words caught Fleur's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"What diary?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry told her about the events of his second year.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Weird. I've never heard of a sentient Diary. Or a memory stored in one for that matter. You mind giving me a memory of your encounter with Tom Riddle and that Diary? I'll ask the Goblins. Maybe they'd know what it is." Harry nodded and gave her the memories of him interacting with Tom and the memory when he had written in the diary and seen Hagrid being framed. Fleur conjured two vials and put the memories in them. She corked them and put an unbreakable charm on them. She then put them on the bedside desk and then looked back at him with a sultry grin and straddled him once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that that's done, your beautiful girlfriend wants your attention. And a man should always give his woman what she wants." With that Fleur bent down to kiss him passionately, a kiss that Harry responded to eagerly.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>It was time.</p><p> </p><p>Time to get some answers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened the door of the closet and looked at the bound and gagged Death Eater contemptibly. Sons of bitches like him would rape and kill their own daughters and mothers for a bit of power. Harry was glad that this bastard's parents were dead. They probably would have thrown up at hearing the deeds he had done.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, maybe his whole family was like that. Just look at how dear Draco turned out.</p><p> </p><p>"Rennervate," Harry incanted, pointing his wand at the man's head.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy woke up to see a bright pair of emerald eyes staring at him hatefully. Emerald orbs that were encircled by blood red rings. Just the sight of them made him uneasy. A look at the other features of the eyes' owner told him it was Harry Potter. Only, more refined and good looking. And more dangerous too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Lucius. I must say it's been a while. You and I have a lot of catching up to do." Harry said pleasantly, but his eyes held considerable amounts of hatred in them. Lucius felt fear bubbling inside his body. Potter's very gait screamed "dangerous". There was only one other man on this Earth who could achieve that. Ironically, that man was this man's arch rival.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw the fear in the man's eyes and grinned evilly. This was going to be even easier than he had thought.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Fleur apparated into Harry's apartment to find him lounging in a chair and reading a book on Advanced Dark Arts. She went to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. She was pleasantly surprised when he kissed back with more vigour and passion than usual.</p><p> </p><p>"So, good day huh? What happened?" Fleur asked him with a smile. Harry grinned back at her and told her everything that Lucius had relayed to him. By the time he was finished, Fleur was shocked, scared and pleased the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Imagine my surprise when Lucius told me the Dark Lord had made him the secret keeper of Malfoy Manor, where he's residing. I mean, how arrogant could you get? You make your servant the secret keeper and let him roam around freely, without a care in the world." Harry finished with a shake of his head. Fleur nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree. It was a really foolish move. Probably that's why he broke Lucius out. He needed him to reveal the location to other people. The other Death Eaters who were in the Department of Mysteries are still rotting away in Azkaban." Fleur said. Harry nodded, Lucius was a real coward. After a bit of torturing, the man had started parroting every single secret he knew about the Dark Lord, including the location of the Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I'd like to invade the manor and kill Voldemort, I know it's not time yet. He's too strong for me right now, and I don't even know how to kill him." Harry lamented. Fleur smiled brightly at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, about that," Fleur said, deliberately stopping herself from telling him everything. She'll tease him first. She was going to enjoy this. Harry sat up straighter in the chair, paying full attention towards Fleur. When she didn't say anything Harry let out an irritated sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well what?" Fleur asked innocently, smiling inwardly all the while.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know anything about Voldemort's immortality? Damnit Fleur, I'm in no mood for jokes." Harry complained. God, he looked so cute when aggravated. Fleur decided to take mercy on him and revealed it.</p><p>"Well I showed the memory to Bogrod, the Goblin who is my Head, and he recognized the diary as something called a Horcrux. Apparently it's a magical vessel in which you can store a part of your soul. Goblins have encountered hundreds of them all over the world, and know pretty much everything about them. It was first made by Herpo the Foul, to prolong his life. The only reason he isn't wreaking havoc on the planet right now is that Egyptian wizards destroyed the Horcrux. He had hidden it in one of their tombs."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's a Horcrux huh? Thanks Fleur, thank you very much for this. I really appreciate having you in my life." Harry told her gratefully, giving her a deep kiss, much to her pleasure. She smiled at him after breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's not it." Harry raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? What's more?"</p><p> </p><p>"While we were discussing the memory, a goblin named Bonecrack came in to deliver some files on cursed items. He sensed the tense air in the room and asked what the matter was. Bogrod told him about Tom Riddle making a Horcrux and Bonecrack went strangely still and stiff. Now one could chalk it off as shock at the proclamation but he was much too tense and scared at Bogrod's words. Clearly Bogrod sensed it too, as he asked him if he knew something. It took a while, and some threats of decapitation and impaling, but he was able to get the truth out of him. Apparently he had taken a bribe from Bellatrix Lestrange to hide a dark artifact in her vault around 16 years ago. He had identified it as a Horcrux, but had kept his mouth shut because of the Bribe. Well, now his head is no longer on his shoulders, but on a spike outside Bogrod's office.</p><p> </p><p>"So there were two of them? How the hell would we get it out of Lestrange's vault? I don't think Goblins would allow us access. Even if we're talking about a dark artifact here."</p><p> </p><p>"But that's the problem Harry. Already two of them have been revealed to us. There hasn't been a witch or a wizard in history who has made more than one. Voldemort is really crazy to make more than one. Hell we both know he's crazy enough to make more than two. We don't know how many he's made, so don't believe there are only two." Fleur told him solemnly, grinning inwardly. She still had some information that would make him rejoice. The only thing was when should she reveal it. Should she keep it, just to tease him? Or should she reveal it right now?</p><p> </p><p>Her choice was made when she saw Harry's shoulders slump and smile fade. His hope getting shattered in a matter of moments broke Fleur's heart more than anything. She hated that look of despair on her lover's face, and she'd do anything to remove it. Teasing be damned.</p><p> </p><p>"But don't worry, we have a solution." Fleur smiled at him. Harry looked up at her confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>"What solution?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bogrod and I discussed it for a while, and we agreed on it."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed on what?" Harry asked. Fleur smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"From what you have told me about Voldemort's resurrection in the graveyard it looks like his body is nothing but a magical construct. A vessel to store his soul and channel his magic. A body made of bone of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood of the enemy. That's it! It's just like a puppet with his soul as the puppeteer." Fleur explained enthusiastically. Harry was even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay… what's it got to do with Horcruxes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, a Horcrux is a vessel to store your soul. Voldemort's body is the same. Just a vessel. We can destroy it."</p><p>"But what will be the point? His soul would escape, just like it did last time. Not to mention destroying his body is almost impossible. Not counting the rituals he has done to strengthen his body and magic. He's powerful enough to defeat both of us." Harry finished frustratedly. Fleur smiled again and took his chin between her thumb and index finger, lifting it up gently. She kissed him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's true love. But there's a branch of magic that Voldemort is completely inept at."</p><p> </p><p>"And what is that? Love? I doubt hugging or touching Voldemort would burn him to ashes. It worked in my first year, but it won't work this time." Harry quipped. Fleur laughed at his response. She loved his sarcasm. Well, she loved everything about him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not love. Well, in a way, it also plays a part but not directly." Fleur said. Harry just looked at her, waiting for her to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"The Patronus Charm." She eventually answered.</p><p> </p><p>"The Patronus Charm?" Harry repeated her words questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>"The Patronus Charm," Fleur agreed. "Tell me Harry, what is the sole purpose of a patronus?"</p><p> </p><p>"To ward off Lethifolds and…….. Dementors." Harry finished his answer with a startling realization. Fleur smiled brightly, glad that he had caught on.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you get it huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fleur that's brilliant! But how would we do that? Those creatures aren't exactly on our side."</p><p> </p><p>"When a being is faced with it's own death, you'd be surprised to see what lengths he or she will be willing to go to avoid it. Your patronus is powerful enough to ward off more than a hundred Dementors. I shudder to think what it will do to one Dementor mon amour." Fleur told him. She was extremely surprised when Harry grabbed her, pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. She responded to the kiss with equal fervour. She was extremely pleased with herself. The love of her life was pleased with her. He was proud of her. He was grateful to have her in his life.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing she'd like more than that.</p><p> </p><p>Well, probably the way he was tugging at her clothes right now and making impatient sounds when they won't come off would come quite close though.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It was a cold morning of December 26th. The sun was obscured by grey clouds, making the weather colder than usual. A certain pair of a raven haired teen and a gorgeous blonde were wrapped in each other's arms underneath a thick blanket. Both of them enjoying each other's presence and both of them unwilling to get up. They had enjoyed their Christmas night immensely, in more ways than one, and had slept quite late. It was also a holiday for Fleur so Harry was quite pleased about that as well. Speaking of his gorgeous girlfriend, she was trying her best to bury her head deeper in his chest and going back to sleep. Harry chuckled at her antics, making her glare at him, which was ruined by the sleepy look in her eyes. It only made him chuckle harder. She scowled cutely. She behaved so much like a child sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>And it only endeared her more to him.</p><p> </p><p>What had he done in his life to deserve a girl like her? She could literally have any man on the planet. She had everything a man wanted. Everything a man desired.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, she chose him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was never more grateful for anything.</p><p> </p><p>He practically worshipped the goddess currently snuggling into him. She was his lover, and his best friend. She listened to him, she agreed with him, she disagreed with him, she patted him on the back for a job well done, she whacked him on the head when he was being stupid, she loved him when he was feeling downtrodden, she loved him when he was happy.</p><p> </p><p>She loved him at his every moment.</p><p> </p><p>And he loved her back for that.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he loved her. He had fallen for her quite a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>And it made the thought of her leaving him all the more terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>"I broke it up." Fleur's sleepy voice broke him out of his musings. He looked down to see her smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>It was truly the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I broke things off with Bill. I'm all yours now." Fleur smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>I'm all yours now.</p><p> </p><p>I'm all yours now!!!</p><p> </p><p>A monster of joy roared inside his chest. Like a Tiger who hadn't feasted for a week and had just hunted the most delicious looking deer in the herd. Like a man who had got each and every one of his dreams fulfilled overnight. Like a woman who had reached her climax after a particularly spectacular round of sex. He wanted to jump up and down in joy and ecstasy, scream to the heavens that Fleur was his now.</p><p> </p><p>Well, she had been for a long time, but it was just official now.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the joy he was feeling was more than anything he had ever felt. He tried to keep his voice level as he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, about as bad as a person raging that his Fiancèe was breaking up with him could get I suppose. Bill almost drew his wand, but Arthur stopped him. Any guilt I had about breaking up with him died when he did that. A person is supposed to care about the feelings of his partner, not hexing them into oblivion." Fleur finished with a huff. Harry felt rage boiling inside him at the thought of someone wanting to hurt his Fleur, but kept it down.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that he'd have been able to, you're one of the best duellists I've ever seen. You probably would have wiped the floor with him." Harry said confidently. Fleur beamed at him, very pleased at the praise coming from her lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Compliments would get you everywhere love." Fleur smiled and kissed him. Harry grinned back. Now he had no reason to think she'd leave him. Oh he knew she wouldn't, but there was always an annoying nagging in the back of his mind. Even that had left now. She was his, and he was hers.</p><p> </p><p>Together.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"So Lupin and Tonks are finally together huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it happened after the attack on Hogwarts. She finally managed to convince him to go out with her and he finally relented. I hope she doesn't come to regret the decision later on." Fleur finished somberly. Harry quite agreed with her. He had a bad feeling about Remus and Tonks.</p><p> </p><p>"So do I Fleur, so do I."</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"A kid? They've been together for what like 2 months and they're already married and expecting?" Harry asked skeptically. The bad feeling in his gut increased. He didn't have any romantic feelings for Tonks but he still loved her as an older sister. And he didn't want her to regret her decision of marrying Remus.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, they kept it quiet and a private affair. They even confided in everyone that they would have made you the child's godfather if you were still around." Harry was touched by the offer, and made a mind to help the child from the sidelines whenever he could.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why Fleur, but I have a bad feeling about this." Harry said with a shake of his head. He was really surprised at Fleur's next words.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the only one Harry."</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"If I ever come across that son of a bitch, I'll Kill Him!" Harry vowed after listening to Fleur's words. He knew something bad would happen. He just knew! And now, that cowardly man had left his wife and unborn baby behind. </p><p> </p><p>Just like he had left him after the death of his parents.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll help you." Fleur said quietly. While Harry screamed and raged when angry, Fleur's anger was much more dangerous. She went deathly quiet when angry, and her words held copious amounts of venom. Even Harry felt scared of his girl for a moment. He almost felt sorry for Remus.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time now though." Fleur looked at Harry confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Time for what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Time to tell one more person I'm alright. Fleur, please bring Tonks here tomorrow telling her you'd like her to meet someone. She wanted me to be the child's godfather. Not to mention she is carrying my father's friend's child. I'd like to be in the life of that baby. If not as Godfather then as an Uncle. A thing that Remus never did." Harry told her quietly. Fleur looked down for a moment, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>To say that Tonks was surprised at the revelation would be like saying that the sun is hot. True, but a gross understatement. She had hugged him for half an hour straight after making sure it was him, then berated, kicked and screamed at him for the other half for making her worry. Harry simply smiled apologetically and kept hugging her. Eventually though, Tonks calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind Tonks, I'd like to be in the child's life. I don't want to be like Remus. He abandoned me after my parents' deaths. I think of you as an older sister. And I don't want to see you in pain." Harry wanted to continue but was cut off by Tonks rushing towards him and slamming in him, crushing him with her small frame. </p><p> </p><p>"Then how would you like being the child's godfather Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry tightened his grip on Tonks, giving her his consent through the gesture. Tonks melted into the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur merely looked on with a smile on her face. A new addition to their family.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Fleur rushed inside Harry's apartment with a broad grin on her face, making Harry raise his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"It is time Harry! It is time to finish that monster once and for all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Voldemort attacked Hogwarts Harry. He came to seize it himself after that failed attempt of getting Dumbledore assassinated through the hands of Draco Malfoy all those months ago. Dumbledore and Voldemort duelled fiercely. Voldemort, who was already quite weakened after breaking through the wards, was beaten quite badly and barely managed to escape. Most of his Death Eaters died and the rest are locked up. Only a few managed to escape with him. This is the time Harry. He's weakened and powerless. We have to move fast." Fleur finished rapidly. Harry was already on his feet and changing into clothes more suited for combat. Not that he was expecting one from a weakened Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then."</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>They were standing on the island of Azkaban. Surrounded by many Dementors, an inch away from taking their souls.</p><p> </p><p>Though it wouldn't be their soul they'd be taking today.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, trying his best to ignore all the unhappy memories and thoughts, focusing on the hand of his beloved in his, and started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can understand human language, so I'm going to be as blunt as possible. Some of you probably remember me, or particularly, my stag patronus that pushed you all away that day," he was pleased to see some of their hands twitch. "I've grown more powerful since then, and you have joined a man who is my arch rival. I want you to finish him. If you don't, well…" Harry flicked his wand and brought forth all the happy memories he had with Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>"Expecto Patronum."</p><p> </p><p>The silver stag smashed headfirst into a lone Dementor. It screeched in pure agony, as if it was a human being under 10 Cruciatuses at the same time. But what shocked Harry and Fleur though was when the Dementor was impaled on the antlers of stag. They went straight through the demonic creature, making it burst in a bright white light. Leaving only tatters of it's cloak and some kind of black blood behind. Harry was surprised, but he certainly wasn't going to leave this opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>"There. You see that? You don't obey me, and you all will end up like this. Now, I want only one of you. That creature will obey me, and me only for the next 24 hours. It'll do as I ask, without any hesitation. It tries to turn on me, and I'll make sure the Dementors are totally wiped out from this planet." Harry finished, his eyes glowing eerily. The Dementors had long since stilled. Harry could hear some kind of low, high pitched sounds coming from all of them. They probably were debating on what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Then finally, one of them floated forward and started to hover in front of them. Harry smiled evilly.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The self proclaimed Lord Voldemort was currently lying on a bed inside the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor, coughing and wheezing. Despite the body being a magical construct, he could still feel the fatigue, exhaustion and pain. A fact that irritated the Dark Lord to no end. Oh, how he'd have loved it if his body could feel no pain, or exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>He was also concerned about Potter. The boy had simply vanished. Had never been sighted in Britain ever since then. Voldemort suspected he had left the country, the coward that he was.</p><p> </p><p>Well, no matter. He was an enemy, and enemies of Lord Voldemort were always hunted down and killed.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort suddenly became aware of the cold. It started from his limbs, and eventually reached the center of his chest. He knew the feeling of course. Dementors, one of his most valuable allies. Unkillable, and immensely difficult to defend against. Not that he'd ever show his appreciation of them. He was Voldemort, and he'd never show he was grateful for anything.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, a Dementor floated into the room from the opened window and stared at him. Voldemort sneered at it.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, you wretched creature? Shouldn't you be at the hellhole you call home? Azkaban?" Voldemort would have continued, but was cut off as thick chains bound him tightly to the bed and he felt silencing charms go up around the room. He instantly became angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Who dares to do this to me? Show yourself." When "who" revealed himself, Voldemort breathed in reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Me," Harry replied pleasantly, his eyes telling a different tale, carrying immense amounts of venom inside them. It was time, time to finally end this chapter of his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, release me this instant and I might consider giving you a painless death." Voldemort looked at him with complete hatred in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't bind you just to release you, you idiot. I bound you so that I could kill you. I've been dreaming of this for a while." Voldemort laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't kill me Potter. I'm immortal. I've pushed the boundaries of magic more than anyone. No wizard alive can match me." Voldemort boasted. Harry simply sighed and threw a powerful stunner at him, knocking him out. He'd have liked to reveal his plan to him, but he wasn't sure if Voldemort had a last card he could play. Now that he was stunned, there wasn't anything he could do. He looked towards the Dementor who had now entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it. Take his soul."</p><p> </p><p>The Dementor obliged and brought it's head near Voldemort's face. It removed it's hood and brought its mouth to Voldemort's lipless mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as he watched what little soul Voldemort had being devoured by the wretched creature. It was over. Finally.</p><p> </p><p>He was finally free.</p><p> </p><p>Now he could be with Fleur without any fear in the world, forever.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>He apparated back to his apartment and saw Fleur and Tonks sitting on his bed, waiting for him anxiously. They scrambled to their feet as they saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"Done." Harry said simply. He was graced by two very beautiful smiles from his two favorite witches.</p><p> </p><p>"And the body?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thrown through the veil. Even now the Security at the Department of Mysteries is almost laughable. It wasn't really hard sneaking into the Death Chamber. It's over girls, it's finally over!" Harry finished with a broad smile. The witches ran up to him and grabbed him in a three way hug. They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's company.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, healers said the baby can arrive anytime between late March and early April. So, Harry, Fleur. Are you two eager to meet your godchild?" Tonks laughed when they both simultaneously shouted, "Hell yeah!"</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Fleur came back from work to see Harry looking out of the window thoughtfully. She sneaked behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection, planting a kiss on the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"What's bothering you love? There's no Dark Lord after you anymore, all the Death Eaters are on the verge of death, and Teddy is getting all the love he can from us, Tonks and his grandparents."</p><p> </p><p>It had come as a surprise to all of them when all the people with Dark Marks branded at their forearms had started swarming into St. Mungos, stating that something was wrong with their magic, that they were constantly feeling exhausted and nauseous, and their magic was draining out of them at a fast rate. No matter what healers tried, they couldn't find out the cause of the problem, so they had simply resorted to stunning the victims as they died after losing their magic.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks' child was born in April, and had immediately wrapped Harry around his little finger. Only Fleur's intervention made sure he wouldn't spoil the child in the future. Still, both of Teddy's godparents loved their godchild to death. They had also revealed Harry to Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Both had formed a quick connection with Harry and they got along quite well. Harry, through the fortune his parents had left him, had bought a nice house in the village of Budleigh Babberton. He and Fleur had moved in there a couple of weeks ago. Tonks, who had simply wanted to move out of her parents' house, had joined them. They had welcomed her with open arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and turned in Fleur's arms. Fleur grew concerned after seeing his morose state.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Harry what's wrong?" Harry looked down for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"It's… just…. well, it's just that, you're you and I'm me and I just… I don't know. Goddamnit, I'm making a mess of this!" Harry rambled. Fleur kissed him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just breathe Harry. Breathe and explain." Harry took a deep breath and explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Fleur, I'm scared. I'm scared that one day you'll leave me. One day I'll wake up and see you not at my side, or anywhere in the house."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh honey, I'm not going anywhere. You know I love you, more than anything. I'd die before leaving you."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! You'd die! You'd die before me Fleur. This Vampirism, it'd make sure I live longer than you. I don't want this Fleur. I don't want to live without you." Harry yelled, tightening his grip on Fleur, hugging her desperately. Fleur hugged him back, sad for him. She had come up with a solution to the problem a long time ago, but hadn't revealed it, afraid of how he'd react.</p><p> </p><p>It was time though.</p><p> </p><p>"I've…. known you've been having these thoughts for a while Harry." </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at her, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I understand you better than anyone Harry. I know you've been thinking I'll leave you one day. But it's not true, I'll never leave you. Never!"</p><p> </p><p>"But…. But you'll die one day. I won't." Fleur extricated herself from his embrace and took a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's remedy that shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Fleur opened her top button. At first Harry thought she wanted some, but was shocked when she raised her head and revealed her neck to him. He caught on to what she had in mind, immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"F-Fleur?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do it Harry. I want this."</p><p> </p><p>"B-but your parents? All the people?"</p><p> </p><p>"My parents always told me to follow my heart. As for people, well, it's not as if we exactly have many contacts in Britain. Besides, I've been looking for some job opportunities in France for both of us. Bigotry there is almost non-existent."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a Veela." Harry tried again desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"It wouldn't matter. I told you myself." Seeing Harry hesitating, Fleur sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I love you. I love you more than anything. The thought of leaving terrifies me as well. I am a Veela, and the thought of seeing my mate with someone else fills me with rage. It's entirely possible you'd fall for some other witch if I pass away. Don't deny, you and I both know it's possible. So it'd be better if I remain with you for an eternity. Do it Harry. Please, I want this."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's resistance crumbled at her words. How could he say no to her. But that didn't mean he was filled with despair. No. He was practically bursting with joy. That was one of the reasons he loved Fleur so much. She was always willing to stand by him, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step towards her, watching her as she trembled in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Well I guess it's official.</p><p> </p><p>He took another step, fiddling with his shirt to stave off the heat.</p><p> </p><p>This woman is crazy.</p><p> </p><p>He reached her and took her in his arms, enjoying her shivering at his touch.</p><p> </p><p>But I only love her more for it.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth and showed off his sharp fangs, she raised her head higher and offered her neck to him.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe my hopes were not as unfounded as I had thought.</p><p> </p><p>He gently put his head on her left shoulder and sunk his fangs in her neck. She moaned softly at the mixture of pain and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Together.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p><strong>E/N:</strong> <strong>I</strong> <strong>know</strong> I <strong>could have added</strong> <strong>a</strong> <strong>lot of things to this story, but word limit is</strong> <strong>a</strong> <strong>bitch.</strong> <strong>I</strong> <strong>had to remove</strong> <strong>A</strong> <strong>LOT of things to keep it under, and still it crossed the 10k mark by more than 2k words.</strong> <strong>I</strong> <strong>probably would write</strong> <strong>a</strong> <strong>long fic with the same idea if people like it</strong> <strong>a lot</strong><strong>, but let's see.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe everyone,</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nerd out.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>